iciclecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Browns moon
Browns_moon is the name of a town located on a large island in the Northern Hemisphere of the 1.7 Survival World. The town was founded in February 2014 by the player dantew and made official in March 2014. The town is noted for its coastal features and homes-on-water, while also making use of the Savanna biome. Coordinates: -316, 87, -6619 Origins Silver_Moons After playing briefly for some time on the 1.3.1 Survival World, dantew ventured onto the 1.7 Survival World and joined Pinewood City, at the time only a town of roughly 10 citizens. After several weeks within the town, dantew trekked south of the main city to an area along the coast and began to build a small settlement. It consisted of 2-3 small cobble structures with one known resident (blockninja) and was dubbed "Silver_Moons." However, astrotrain24, owner of Pinewood City, argued that the area which dantew had settled had already been claimed for future expansion of the town for its port district and was within the 100 block distance that was required to be separate from builds without permission. Therefore, dantew, after a week of debate, reluctantly removed the small settlement and relocated several thousands of blocks north of Pinewood City in order to reestablish his town. Relocation Far to the north nearing the limits of the 1.7 Survival World, dantew reestablished his town on a large island consisting of a vast savanna biome. Initially dantew began to build several plots on the water but later moved inland as the town slowly expanded and long roads were added to connect to more available plots. Geography Browns_moon resides as a coastal settlement snuggled into the side of a mountain ridge within a large savanna biome. Half of the town consists of floating decks and plots while maintaining the town's acacia-planked roads. The remaining half diverges into the side of the ridge where some homes lay alongside, with several more roads leading out of the city into two designated "suburb" areas. A decently sized lake is situated near the suburbs. Several hundred blocks from the city lies an NPC Village and further away is the residence of Admin KateTheAwesome. Features Government and Citizens The player dantew is the owner and mayor of the town. Know citizens include: 3nclave, awesome10c00l, awesomecameron1, coxy06, eleanora, shuraki, MudkipNinjaGM, lolkittyfufu, linkwizard, tc5368 and Drakeflyte. Notable Buildings and Structures * Tower of Browns_moon - nearly 50 block high tower atop a small hill with nether affliliated materials used alongside cobble and spruce wood * Eleanora/Shuraki's home * Town spawn * Immigration office * Moon Inn * Swedish Flag * Large tree farm + smaller food farms * 10+ available plots * Crafting/Smelting house * Town mine structure * Town market Status As of April 2015, the town has been identified as abandoned. At the town's peak in Summer 2014 it held a population of 10-15 active citizens. However, several citizens became inactive; owner dantew eventually decided to sell the town. Currently no-one has taken over the town and dantew is still considered the owner. Several projects remain unfinished including a pixel art, some roads/plots, and the market place. Gallery 2015-04-21 20.13.02.png|View of town spawn upon a hill 2015-04-21 20.15.46.png|View of town from North facing South 2015-04-21 20.14.16.png|View of 3nclave's and Linkwizard's homes alongside the mine entrance 2015-04-21 22.01.13.png|View of market entrance 2015-04-21 20.13.25.png|View of market from the air 2015-04-21 20.15.52.png|View of large tree farm and small wheat farm in background 2015-04-21 20.12.50.png|Town map 2015-04-21_20.14.01.png|View of Eleanora and Shuraki's home